An IJobuscus Story
by Tobuscus.IJobuscus
Summary: Everyone is on a mission to get Toby Turner and Justine Ezarik together, but someone is trying to get them apart.  Tobuscus/IJustine and Charles/Alli


"OH YEAH!" Toby shouted as he looted a bandit on his game, Skyrim. "A Gauldur Blackblade!" He stood up and started dancing around the room. Justine looked at him like he was a lunatic, which he was. "You know what audience, Justine is sitting here in my own house thinking I'm a maniac! IN MY OWN HOUSE!" He sat back down.

"That's because you are!" She stated into the mic, which was very close to Toby's mouth. His breath caught in his throat. "He was dancing around the room when I was trying to think!" Toby scoffed at this,

"Oh yeah, right, Justine Ezarik, thinking…" He was just about to go back to his game when he felt a delicate but strong had hit the back of his head. "OW!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head as Justine fell to the ground laughing, tears rolling down her face. "She abused by head! The head of great Tobuscus, she abused it! My head hurts now! Who would have thought that someone so small has a hand that hard! She needs to be locked up! Call the police audience, quickly! Call 911 before she gets up! Oh, too late, she's up."

"You do realise that you just died? Right?" Justine asked, hauling herself up from the ground and wiping her eyes. Toby looked down at himself,

"But I'm still here?" He was generally confused.

"The game Toby." She said, pointing towards to huge flat screen TV.

"Oh, right well, I gotta pause it! Bless your face! If you sneezed or got abused in the head during this this video bless you! BOOP!"

"You're and idiot." She said, smiling.

Toby acquired a look of mock shock, but then just said, "I know…" Justine laughed. "Well, better edit and upload this video, I've got a lot of work to do today."

"All you have to do it upload that video." She had a confused look on her face.

"EDIT and upload the video," he corrected her, "And other stuff." He added.

"All you have to do to edit that is put your theme tune on the end." She pointed out.

"Oh well, anyway, I'm gonna go and do that, you," He pointed at her. "Are going to make me a coffee."

"NO WAY!" She shouted, Toby mumbled something that sounded like 'Fine, I'll make it myself…' Justine grinned,"Oh, and Toby?" He turned around at the mention of his name. "Make me one too?" He was just about to refuse when he saw that pouty face that he knew he could never resist, "Pweety pwease?" She asked, sounding like a 5 year old. Toby smiled a gorgeous smile.

"Okay." Toby said as he walked out of the room.

"I'll have a-" Justine was about to say but Toby cut her off.

"I know." Toby returned a few minutes later holding to cups of coffee, he handed one to Justine and she took a sip.

"How did you know what I wanted?" She asked.

"Because I know you." He said simply. They finished their coffee and Toby grabbed his laptop to 'edit' his video. Justine finished her coffee.

"Right, I think I'll leave now." She said, getting up and heading for the door. Now was Toby's moment, he couldn't let her go. He needed to tell her his feelings and he needed to tell her now.

"Wait!" He shouted as her hand touched the doorknob.

"What?" she asked, slightly confused. Toby hesitated.

"Urm… Its just, I erm… I really really li-"

"SUP TOBY!" Sean crashed through the door. Toby coughed nervously.

"Great timing Sean…" He mumbled inaudibly. Sean looked at Toby, who was quite close to Justine and looked very embarrassed.

"Did I uh, interrupt anything?" He pointed between Toby and Justine, he knew something had been going on between them.

"No, I'll just… Erm go…" She turned around at ran out of the door, pushing Sean out of the was as she did so. She hurried down the sidewalk and around the corner. Toby ran to the door.

"Justine! Wait!" He sighed and sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands. He felt some wait fall onto the couch, it was Sean.

"Toby, whats going on?" Sean was very rarely serious, let alone sympathetic. Toby looked up.

"Nothing…" He lied.

"Toby, you sat down and put your head in your hands, there has to be something wrong."

"It's nothing Sean, seriously," Toby sipped his coffee, "So what did you come here for anyway?" He asked, his mood brightening a little.

"I don't know, just wanted to hang out."

"So what do you wanna do?" Toby asked, he was actually quite annoyed that Sean had ruined his moment with Justine.

"Um, I don't know, have you made a video that you haven't uploaded yet?"

"Yeah, I just finished a TobyGames one, Skyrim."

"Can I watch it?"

"Yeah sure." Toby and Sean sat on the sofa watching a 10 minute long video of toby screaming about dying and looting bandits. Sean laughed when Justine hit Toby on the head.

"You two are perfect for each other." Sean commented, Toby just stared at him.

"What? N'aww."

"You better tell her before she gets taken away by someone else." Sean was being helpful, and sappy, and giving be advice this want Sean…

"What's going on and what have you done with Sean?" Toby half shouted, Sean looked hesitant, he looked down at his hands…

"Okay I'll tell you, Erm… Justine's sisters paid me to find out if you liked her!" He shielded himself behind his hands for some sort of explosion from Toby, though Toby wasn't the violent type, he hid shout a lot. But toby just laughed.

"YOU FAILED SEAN!" He danced around the room, "YOU COULDN'T GET ME TO TELL THE TRUTH! YOU COULDN'T GET ME TO ADMIT THAT I ACTUALLY LOVE JUSTINE!" He continued to dance.

"Uh… Toby." Sean tried to inform Toby that the had intact just admitted it. Realisation dawned on Toby's face.

"AWW! GOD DANG IT!" He said and just walked away, leaving Sean to walk freely out of the door to go and tell Justine's sisters, with a huge smile on his face. _Sean Klitzner,_ He thought,_ You have just earned yourself 50 bucks!_


End file.
